Use of composite materials to form components of vehicles has increased as new composite material and manufacturing processes have become available. At the same time, many modern vehicles rely heavily on electronic systems. Composite materials tend not to be very conductive, so grounding of components can be a challenge. For example, when an actuator is coupled to a conductive frame, such as a metal, the conductive frame may provide a conductive path between a piston of the actuator and a cylinder of the actuator. When composite materials are used for the frame, there may be no conductive path between the piston of the actuator and the cylinder of the actuator through the frame. Without a conductive path, an electric potential of the piston and of the cylinder can become unequal.